


It’s a Zombie Thing

by MythicalDorito



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Death, I love my precious human, Langst, More characters to come hopefully, That’s up to you, or not?, potentially more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalDorito/pseuds/MythicalDorito
Summary: He stood no chance against these creatures, the Cuban knew that already, but he wasn’t about to go without a fight. Not after all he had been through.





	It’s a Zombie Thing

Lance stumbled into an abandoned home, the foul stench of rotten flesh attacked Lance’s nose so strongly, he nearly doubled over in disgust. His arm was wrapped loosely to his side, his shaky fingers had little time to tend to the wounds that spread along his arm and down his side. 

From the corner of his eye, he could see the disgusting creatures, all eyes (or lack there of) on him. He covered his mouth and nose with his uninjured hand, only realizing too late that it was covered in blood. The iron smell was a million times better than the rotten stench that was visible on the floor of the home he had scurried into. 

There was no knowing whether it was safe or not, but what other choice did he have? An entire crowd of zombies were right on his tail. He slammed the door shut behind him, but to his dismay, it’s hinges snapped under the pressure and it swung crookedly to the side. Cursing aloud, he skipped forward into the kitchen. With a breath of relief, there was a knife sitting there on the counter. He thanked the gods for this glorious gift and scooped it into his hands. 

He could see just how clearly he was shaking now, blood smeared over his hands and now all over the handle of his new weapon. His breath was uneven and weak. He wasn’t even surprised when he felt his vision blur with tears, the moaning and groaning of his worst nightmare getting closer and closer. 

He stood no chance against these creatures, the Cuban knew that already, but he wasn’t about to go without a fight. Not after all he had been through. The screams of his family still echoed in his ears. They had been ambushed so unexpectedly, no one was prepared for what had happened. His mother, his siblings..even his grandma..

His tears were a steady stream down his face now, the last memories of his family triggering more to stream from his eyes. He stuck out the knife as the creatures finally surrounded him. This was the end, but maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing. Considering what his world had turned into in under one day. 

The knife slipped from his grasp, falling to the hardwood floor with a clatter. It felt as though it had fallen in slow motion, just like it did in the movies when a character dies. Lance couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought despite how bitter he felt and the circumstances he was under. Oh well, he thought; Might as well go out with a smile, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! It’s meant to be a short little snippet like this, but if you really want more I will do my best to deliver!


End file.
